Jamez Hardy
''Background'' Born on July 5, 1979 in Cameron North Carolina Jamez Hardy was a young boy when he started his interest in wrestling with his best mate Razor Backlash. He had past stints with UAW and Mondo Wrestling but is currently in EWA, USW and WWR with the plus of running his own private wrestling promotion Xtreme Wrestling Federation ''Bio'' Real name: Jamez Hardy Hometown: Cameron, North Carolina Age: 28 Height: 6"2 Weight: 228 lbs Biography (life story): Jamez Hardy cites Sting, Jeff Hardy and AJ Styles as his childhood inspirations to wrestle. Jeff had been on WWF TV as a jobber as early as age 16, and wrestled as a jobber occasionally as late as 1997 before beginning his first major run in 1998Jamezf, along with Razor, started their own federation, the TWF (Trampoline Wrestling Federation) and mimicked the moves they saw on TV. Later on, the federation went under several different names, eventually being integrated into a county fair in North Carolina, USA. Jamez, Razor then began to work for other independent companies. They drove all over the East Coast of the United States, working for companies such as UAW, WWR, and other small promotions including Mondo Wrestling. Before arriving in the World Extreme Wrestling Alliance, Razor and Jamez had formed his own wrestling promotion, XWF (Xtreme Wrestling Federation). The promotion was a more successful version of the original UAW and included such talent as Razor, Jamez, CelticJoka, RisingPhoenix, BoogeyBro, El Barto, and many others. In XWF, Jamez and Razor each had several different characters. Jamez portrayed such characters as ChainGangSoldier, Chairsmatic Enigma, and Wolverine ''In-ring information'' Name:Jamez Hardy Nickname(s): -Xtreme Angel -ChainGangSoldier( abbreavtion is CG) -Charismatic Enigma Signature taunt(s): -Spasm Effect Wrestling style: -High FLyer -Hardcore Finishers: -Third Degree -Modified Twist of Fate Favorite (signature) moves: -Whisper in the Wind -Jump-back Heel Kick -Side Effect - Running forearm smash Favorite (signature) match type(s): -Tables, Ladders and Chairs match Favorite (signature) weapon(s): Past -Steelchairs Present -Ladders -Tables Favorite (signature) phrase(s): -LIV3 4 TH3 MOM3ENT - XtReMe -XpAnD uR iMaGi-NaTiOn -EmBrAcE ThE cOnFuSiOn Career Past (or current) federations): -Xtreme Wrestling Organisation -Xtreme Wrestling Federation -World Wrestling Revolution -Unique Styles Wrestling -Underworld American Wrestling -Mondo Wrestling Biggest allies: - Razor Biggest enemies: - MagicShroom - Zel Tag Teams or Stables: Razor's Edge Top three career moments: 1) Winning the EWA Smash Division Championship 2) Running his very own wrestling promotion Xtreme Wrestling Federation 3) Becoming EWA Underdog of the Year Career achievements: - EWA's Underdog of the century - Just lost the 5 Sides of Hell Match at Sumatra - 3x EWA Smash Division Champion - 1x EWA United States Champion -1x EWA Inter-Traversenal Champion - Forced Nathan Cadge out of EWA in an I Quit match - 2x UAW Cruiserweight Champion - 1x UAW Insane Championship ''Extreme Wrestling Alliance This is where Jamez Hardy hit the big leagues making his name known to the world. Being the only wrestler to gain a shot at a title Hardy lost to another competitor and was then pushed by current owner T Bone to achieve higher. Jamez Hardy responded with countless titles but won from the likes of Cody Rivers, JGH, Nathan Cadge and Domino. Jamez Hardy also proved he was the underdog of the century winning countless victories after being voted odds against many times. Unique Styles Wrestling Not really launching anything good in this efed but Jamez Hardy made his 5th efed debut here. At the start of the "Xtreme" era which Jamez calls it came with his long time friend Razor Backlash. Jamez then quit USW to achieve further goals with EWA. He then came back to USW after being resigned by Steven Cartegena. He is now in the title running to compete for the Chaos title at United To Save Your Ass Xtreme Wrestling Federation'' A recently started efed still running by Jamez Hardy was inspired by bothy USW and EWA. He's fed started to grow after the 1st Fusion Monday show with the new signing of brothers Cruzer and RVD, Ace Lightning, Jade "Jagged" Malakai and Shaggy 2 Dope.